The Rave's Heir
The Rave's Heir is the 1st episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on October 13, 2001 and the English version on June 5, 2004. Elie meets a young man named Haru Glory and his companion Plue, what she calls an insect. The three encounter a criminal, named Georco, and defeat him. Elie then travels alongside Haru and Plue. Summary A flashback reveals Shiba and Plue facing off against the final Dark Bring. An extremely exhausted Shiba calls upon Plue to boost him and the Ten Commandments Sword. Shiba delivers a powerful damaging strike to the final Dark Bring, thereby rendering it useless and allowing him to return home. However, by doing so he sets off the Overdrive, causing a gargantuan explosion to occur. Up in the sky, inside an enormous flying machine, a shoadoy figure states that they are near the Rave. He then gives his orders to the crew, on a map and their marked destination is Hip Hop City. In a local casino, a young attractive girl is on the verge of winning a large amount of money, while she rolled the dice, she kept whispering and praying to herself for "Red 23" so she could win. As her luck is about to strike gold, she feels something and finds a silver-haired teenager underneath with his head in between her skirt. The reaction causes the boy to hit his head against the table which accidentally, causes the roulette ball to land on the wrong number. Elie starts screaming at him furiously and in complete shock, till the boy gets caught by the guards since he trespassed without paying the entry fee. But the boy claims he was searching for "Plue" who wandered in here. The boy manages to escape the guards with nimble ease as he easily bounces off the wall and dodges their attacks. By then, Elie is fuming mad and asks all the rest of the gamblers if they saw that it was on Red 23 before Haru bumped his head on the table. One of the staff just shrugs at her with a sort of smirk on his face, but this really ticks her off. She pulls out her Tonfa Blasters, quickly, and blasts everyone. After she manages to calm down, she looked at round and notice that she basically destroyed the entire casino to rubble. Afterwards, she stomps off to leave town, but gets stopped by Demon Card henchmen, realizing the town is their territory. Afterwards, Elie is sitting in the park figuring what to do, until a strange creature comes up from behind her and starts to poke her with his hand. The town's people behind Elie stare in awe and amazement at the "odd" creature. While Elie is examining the creature's features and so on, she can see and feel the sadness and anxiety rolling off the "bug", as she claims it to be. She looks in her hand to see the money she had just recently been counting, and a soft look comes to her eyes. However, just a split second afterward, the determination not to let her feelings get the best of her kicks in. She snatches back her money from her other hand and then begins to walk away. But the creature begins to follow her, managing to catch up no matter how fast the girl runs. They end up running into Demon Card henchmen again, so they keep running in the process. However, the creature runs into a candy shop and destroys it leaving the girl no choice but to take it. After this is over, both the girl and the creature are immediately cornered by the Demon Card henchmen, so she pulls out her tonfas and begins to blast around, destroying nearly everything in a close area just like she had done in the casino. In the mix of all the blasting and smoke, the creature is actually taken by one of the henchmen. When she realizes this, she gets excited, knowing how fast Plue really is. The scene changes as the boy screaming for Plue standing on top of a tall building. He makes a comment that if this were at Garage Island, his hometown, he would of have already found Plue, but this city was too big. Then he hears a large crowd roaring from behind him and he turns to see that it is the Colosseum for the local dog races. The boy enters the Colosseum, and find the girl waiting in a boxed seat with several tickets in her hand or around her all having Plue written on them. When the dog race begins, all the dogs start running, except the creature. She gets angry when the creature doesn't run and starts to shake the small screen. She is worried that she would lose all of her bet money if Plue loses. As the boy is looking for Plue in the stadium, he glances up at the T.V. screen to see Plue, which is the creature just sitting there on the racetrack, startled he enters the stadium, sliding with a board down the stairs. When Plue doesn't start to run against the other dogs, two rolling machines are sent out with sharp razors and bullets. They are trying to scare Plue and make him run. While he catches up, the announcer says they now enter the spear section. Suddenly spears rain down on the dogs and Plue, nearly killing them. When the girl sees this, she gets very upset and starts using her tonfas blasting rage for witnessing animal cruelty. She destroys the rest of the projectiles thrown to the dogs and Plue from the machine above. She runs down to the track and picks up Plue, feeling sorry and respect for him after all that he had just gone through. Then the security guard comes to assault the girl for ruining the race, but she gets back away from him and finds herself surrounded by more DC henchmen and worse, her tonfas are out of ammo. Suddenly, a voice yelling "Stop!!" brings everyone's attention to the shout's origin. Revealed to be the silver-haired teenager, he hops down and slides down the long staircase and defeats all the henchmen. The boy turns around to ask if Plue is okay, only for both the boy and girl to look at each other in surprise, recognizing each other from the casino. While more DC henchmen appear, the girl watches in amazement at the boy's strength. Then a far more powerful Demon Card member comes out, revealing himself as Georco, the owner of the dog races. He can become smoke at will, making himself tangible for the boy to even lay out a punch. After several more attempts, Haru had no other choice than to unveil his trump card. A glittering sword-shaped crystal Georco astonishingly identifies the Rave. Holding the Rave in his hand, the boy punched the ground, making a considerable amount of damage, only to blow Georco away. Finally, the boy inserted the Rave into the fitting slot of his large sword and using its Explosion form to defeat Georco. The girl then asks the boy if it was okay if she can keep Plue, to which Haru says no. Plue then jumps off and heads towards the cages, and frees the dogs. The dogs show their gratitude by aiding them with a cart where all three jump in. With everything concluded, the boy introduces himself as Haru and the girl as Elie. Haru extends out his hand welcoming Elie into the group. Elsewhere, Shuda scolds Georco who pleads for mercy, Shuda orders for him to be taken away. Shuda thinks to himself about the new Rave Master and calls it child play. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory & Elie vs. Georco (Started and Concluded) *Elie vs. Demon Card henchmen (Started and Concluded) Weapons and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion *Tonfa Blasters Dark Brings used *Smoke Bay *Valsyar Flames Techniques used *None Abilities used *Swordsmanship Items used *None Manga & Anime Differences *In the dub, the scene where Haru opens Elie's legs and peeks at her panties is edited out. *The name of Haru's sword hasn't really changed from the Manga to the Anime series. In the Manga, they refer to it as the Ten Commandments sword. In the Anime, they refer to it as the Decaforce Sword. **Both names are the same synonym. Deca means ten, and force means power. Technically the sword's name hasn't changed at all. Trivia *Despite all debate about what Plue is, the original creator of the manga confirmed Plue is a dog. *The Pervert are puns of the Shy Guys from "Yoshi's Story". Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Intro arc